Blog użytkownika:Natka078/Rozdział XII/ szóstka
Rebecca spacerując z Reyną zauważyła, że jest jej dużo lepiej niż wcześniej pod wodą. Miała, brata i przyjaciół do tego wszystko na razie było w porządku. Dziewczyny rozmawiały o wszystkim. Reyna dużo opowiadała Rebecce za to ta druga mało mówiła. Wynikało to z tego, że jej przyjaciółka strasznie się rozgadała, a ta nie miała nawet kiedy się odezwać. W końcu nadszedł moment, że Rebecca też mogła coś powiedzieć. - Jak sobie poradziłaś po śmierci mamy? - zapytał z troską w głosie Reyna zwalniają krok - Pewnie, było ci ciężko. - Na początku gdy tata mi powiedział czułam się okropnie. Też chciałam umrzeć. Nke odzywałam się do nikogo całymi dniami siedziałam płacząc w pokoju. - mówiła. Nie było jej tak źle jak podczas rozmowy z Nickiem. Przh nim czuła się zkrępowana, a przy Reynie całkiem inaczej. - I jak sobie dałaś radę? - Popatrzyła na córke pana mórz ze współczuciem. - Dzięki, Percemu. - popatrzyła na przechodzącego obok niej fauna z garnkiem na głowie. Nie mogła się powstrzymać zaśmiała się i podeszła do niego. -Pomóc ci? - Przydało by się - odparł, a dziewczyna ściągła mu zaklinowany na rogach fauna garnek - Dziękuję... Jak masz na imię? - Rebecca -powiedziała spokojnie. - Dziękuję Rebecco! - Odchodząc machał ręką na pożegnanie. Dziewczyna cieszyła się z tego, że mu pomogła. - Masz dobre serce - złapała ją za ramię Reyna. - Uwielbiam pomagać innym w potrzebie. - A wracając do tematu. - zagadneła przyjaciółka - Nie chciałam go zostawić samego. Jason miał Thalie, a Nico siostrę, a on byłby sam. - Uśmiechnęła się. Wyciągnąła z kieszeni kurtki srebrny mały przedmiot. Było to brylok w kształcie serca na którym pisało ,,R&R FOREVER". Podała to Reynie. Oczy jej zabłysły. - Dalej to masz? - oddała brylok właścicielce. - Nigdy o tobie nie zapomniała. - Ja też - przytulił się. Rebecca wzruszyła się. To kolejna osoba,kktórą odzyskała. Percy i Jason męczyli się dłuszą chwile z małym strumykiem znajdującym się w obozie Jupiter. W końcu Percy kazał strumykowi płynąć w górę. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, a później Jason wrzucił monete do wody. W strumyku ukazała się Annabeth. Z kimś rozmawiała tego byli pewni. - Percy - krzykła szczęśliwa, a zarazem zdziwiona. - Och... Jason! Miło was wiedzieć chłopaki. W obrazie ukazała się druga postać. Była to Piper wyglądająca jak zawsze tak z samo. Jej włosy każdy jeden układał się inaczej, a ubrania kompletnie nie pasowały do tego jak wyglądają inne córki Afrodyty. - Jason! - ucieszyła się. Widać po nich było, że obydwoje się cieszą. Jednak Percy też bardzo cieszył się z tego, że zobaczył Annabeth. Miał ochotę ją przytulić i pocałować, ale tego za nic się nie dało zrobić. Porozmawiali chwilę i w końcu Percy powiedział o co chodzi. - Czyli mam włożyć jej do plecaka miecz? -spytał Annabeth - Tak, mówiła, że powinien leżeć na łóżku razem z pleckiem. Mogę na was liczyć. - zapytał - Oczywiście! - odpowiedział Obydwie na raz. - - Kocham Cię Jason! - Krzyknęła Piper w ostatnim momencie zanim ich rozłączyło. W tej chwili podszedli do nich Hazel i Nico. Nico miał taką minę jakby zobaczył ducha. Chociaż to określenie w ogóle nie pasowało do dziecka Hadesa. -Nie, uwierzycie co widziałem. - mówił podekscytowany - Coś dziwniejszego o tego - Jason wskazał na Rebecce z Reyną idące w ich stronę. Śmiały się rozmawiał. Gdy już do nich doszły Rebecca stanęła i popatrzyła na Hazel. - Ty jesteś pewnie Hazel Levesque! Miło mi Cię poznać! - powiedziała zadowolona. - Jason, Hazel zaraz powinna tu być Thalia Idźcie się pakować i w drogę. - Już jestem! - Percy usłyszał znajomy głos, a wszyscy się wzdrygli. Kiedy Thalia przywitała się ze wszystkimi podeszła do Rebeccki. - Proszę... proszę... Rebecca Amber Price. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Thalie włącznie z Rebeccą. - Skąd... ty wiesz? - Zaczęła się śmiać - Artemida mi mówiła. - Wiesz coś więcej? - Siostra Percego mówiła bardzo przejęta. - Nie. Dobra Rebecca ma rację Idźcie się pakować. _____________________________________________ Znów krótko, ale następny rozdział będzie długi. Rozdziały będą co tydzień w piątki i niedziele. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach